


A proper shave

by anightmaregirl



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Headcanon, M/M, Shaving, a little cut and a little bit of blood, but not graphic, i imagined it like a scene of this james bond movie, older!Mo Guan Shan, older!he tian, razor blade, where moneypenny shaves bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightmaregirl/pseuds/anightmaregirl
Summary: He Tian breakes the razor and Guan Shan has to help him out like an old man





	A proper shave

The time they had met each other wasn’t a good time.  
It had been the wild boyhood. For both of them.  
There would have definitely been a better time to meet the love of your life.  
But they had handled the rough times. They had lived through the horrible events in their lives, that no teenage boy should experience.  
And this events were what sculptured their relationship. That’s what makes them unique.

So now, as they’re living together and are older, both of them go their own way.  
At least at their job.  
He Tian founded his own company that started of very well and is now one of the biggest companies in south-east china.  
Guan Shan works as a chef in a luxurious restaurant and is very happy with it.

Although He Tian offered him multiple times to work for him for twice, even thrice as much money he earns at the restaurant, Mo always denied his offers. He didn’t want to give up his wonderful job for “endless days behind a desk and papers that were absolutely unimportant to him”, he would say.  
“That’s definitely not what you would do under my command, my love”, said He Tian from the bathroom.  
Guan Shan rolled his eyes and firmly stirred the soup he cooked.  
This discussion was more prominent than ever lately.  
“Certainly not cook and thus it’s a no from me, _darling._ ”  
He purred the last word mockingly at He Tian. He hated being called that.  
“What are you even doing?”, Guan Shan asked, “you went to the bathroom like an hour ago to shave. S’not like you have a beard like fucking Gandalf.”  
In the meantime redhead went to look for his husband and what he saw was just hilarious.

 

He Tian stood there in front of the mirror, with the electric razor in his hand and a half shaved face. He also looked a little annoyed when Guan Shan started to laugh and wheeze.  
“What the fuck Mo. Don’t laugh at me like I’m a episode of The Office! Do something!”  
“Buahahaha what in the chicken dick did you do to end up like this!”. Guan Shan barely contained himself. It look really awful and funny. A tall and certainly not so sweet looking guy with dark clothes and an even darker aura desperately trying to shave his stubble off.  
“Since when are you unable to shave yourself? Do I have to help you to the toilet too in the future?”, Guan Shan snorted but he exactly knew what was going on.

 

In the mornings He Tian is always the first one to wake up and leave for work. So Mo was the second one to use the bathroom and the razor since He Tian always shaved after work. He noticed that the razor wasn't working so well in the morning so he figured it wouldn’t function much longer. But as lazy as he was, he threw it in the drawer anyways not thinking much about it.

 

After some trying they both agreed that the razor was definitely broken.

“What am I gonna do now?”, He Tian said with a tiny hint of worry in his voice, “I look like an idiot.”  
“You certainly do”, chuckled Mo. He just couldn’t hide his amusement.  
“Wait I have this razor blade my Ma gave me to my birthday years ago. I never used it though. Should we try?”  
“Do you know how to do it because I sure don’t”, He Tian said a little bit unsettled.  
“Come on you know I’m good with blades and knives. Also you don’t have another option do you?”  
He Tian agreed with a nod and Guan Shan fetched the razor blade and shaving cream out the drawer.  
They made their way in the living room for better lighting. He Tian sat on a chair and Guan Shan proceeded to kneel in front of his husband.  
“Woah I didn’t know shaving could be so kinky”, He Tian said with a big smirk in his handsome face.  
That earned him a not so light smack on his thigh but Guan Shan had a smirk on his face too.

  
He carefully put the shaving cream on He Tians face and smeared it on the remaining parts of his beard.Than he unfolded the blade from it’s cover and shuffled a little bit more towards He Tian.  
He now kneeled between He Tian’s legs and reached up with the blade. He stopped right before it touched Tian’s face.  
“Wait we need a towel first!”  
The redhead jumped up and He Tian exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he held in the first place.  
‘That’s really nerve wracking when you think about it.’

 

Guan Shan came back quickly with a fresh towel in one hand and the blade still in the other.  
“Ok we can start now I think.” 

The blade felt cool on his skin and he didn’t even notice how it cut of his stubble.  
He looked at his Little Mo who was very concentrated on his task.  
‘He looks cute’, he thought.  
After the first glide of the blade Guan Shan wiped it clean on the towel.

 

He continued shaving and it was mesmerizing to watch. Even if it was still very unsettling.  
A sharp blade like that, gliding so dangerously down his neck,very close to cut the delicate skin.  
And in this exact moment He Tian felt a stinging pain on his throat.  
“Ouch.” He said very calmly. It hurt like bitch but it didn’t bother him as much as it should.  
“M’sorry”, Guan Shan mumbled and stopped shaving. They looked each other in the eyes.  
It was a very intimate moment and Guan Shan watched the little trickle of blood, that He Tian felt, running down his throat.  
The air was buzzing and it felt like time stood still.

 

These moments were pretty rare between the two of them.  
So after what felt like several minutes of silent staring, He Tian slowly bent down and captured Guan Shans lips. It was a long, really soft and gentle kiss.  
The redhead felt the others hands on his neck and he immediately got goosebumps all over.  
He Tian broke the kiss after a while and said with a very low and husky voice:  
”You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”.  
A little smirk appeared on Mo’s lips:

”Heh, you bet I did.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> "And then they had sex"


End file.
